


Just Above Me

by buttrileskissed



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/buttrileskissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm hella sick right now but Lily decided to give me a fic idea and I couldn't resist. (it became a ficlet because I um... idk)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Above Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enbied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/gifts).



> I'm hella sick right now but Lily decided to give me a fic idea and I couldn't resist. (it became a ficlet because I um... idk)

An inch and a half.

It was only an inch and a half, and yet it irked him in the worst of ways. When the brunette kissed his forehead, it was effortless, his lips were already there, and he noted the small (very small, mind you) bit he had to crane his neck to meet the other boy's lips. He noticed when he stared at him, how he was eye-level with the boy's nose, and how he slouched just that little bit to return the kiss.

And hated it. Visually, there was no height difference between the two. But physically, it was noticed. 

That's what lead him to the mall. Besides the actual urge to shop, his true objective was to find platforms that made him just taller than Miles. He found two-inch ones. It felt nice, even if it was only a small shift. He was as graceful as a ram walking in them for the first time, but he'd have to get used to it. He wanted to stand just over him. To be able to see just over his brown hair and emerald eyes. He took them off after about an hour of trying to perfect his walk in the middle of the store, getting the strangest of stares. He didn't care. All he really cared about was seeing over his slightly taller boyfriend.

He strutted into Degrassi with a certain new confidence, his head held high. He had a smile plastered on his face, bright and blinding, despite his slightly punk appearance. He was wearing a tight black top with a tattered vest, parts with chains, others with spikes, and regular black skinny jeans. Just to add to the sassiness, he had leather gloves on to complete the look. Admittedly, it looked great with his brunette hair. He was getting all kinds of looks as he walked down the hall. Might as well spruce up his look with his new shoes, it'd be a crime not to.

When the lighter-haired brunette found him, he was dumbfounded, completely taken aback. He had to actually hold his jaw up to keep it from dropping. Tristan looked completely different, and it was a good different. It was sexy. It definitely worked. There was something else, but Miles wasn't exactly sure what, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Miles cleared his throat, looking away to avoid blushing. "What lead to this sudden style change?" He asked, making Tristan smirk to himself. 

"Some things just need a shift, y'know? What, you don't like?" He gave a perfect pout that matched his entire look. 

"I... No, it's not that at all." Miles replied quickly, flustered. Tristan smiled slowly, the kind of smile that was like a sunrise, before kissing Miles's cheek.

"Good." He said, patting the other boy's cheek.

"You grew."

"Hmmmm?" 

Miles chuckled, giving a playful smile as he looked from his boyfriend's reddening cheeks to his eyes. "Nothing."

"Good." Tristan said, extending his hand. Miles took it gratefully, kissing his knuckle before they walked off. Tristan kept an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder to keep him from stumbling on his way to class.

Because he _still_ could not get the hang of walking in these platforms. Before they'd actually reached class, Miles stopped him, leaning against a locker.

"You know, I liked you shorter than me."

"What?"

"I could kiss you easier."

Tristan blushed. "At least you didn't need to crane your neck."

"Yeah, but now you have to slouch." Miles pouted. "Really, you were perfect the way you were."

Tristan turned his head, uncertain. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Miles smiled genuinely. "But, I'm not objecting to this new style."

Tristan let out a breath of laughter, rolling his eyes. Miles looked up, unintentionally tapping his lips. Tristan smirked, pinning him against the locker and kissing him.

He did have to slouch slightly, and he didn't exactly like it, or want to get used to it.

He'd return these tomorrow, but today, he'd enjoy the slight height difference, for tomorrow, he'd have to look back up at Miles.


End file.
